Out Of This World
by Dave's Friend Bill
Summary: I'm just a wizard, a Fairy Tail wizard. I don't want attention or any of that crap. Too bad Lady Luck doesn't see it like I do.


**Out Of This World**

**Chapter One: Lady Luck Hates me**

**Yes, I decided to do another story! I hope you enjoy it! I've had the idea for Cosmic magic for awhile now and decided to write about a wizard who had it.**

I'm not one for attention. Though I am part of Fairy Tail, a bunch of powerful wizards who show off a lot, I do not show off too much. I keep to myself and only snatch jobs from the board when needed. I don't come to the guildhall as often as I did when I was younger. Well, when I was younger, I practically lived here like most of the other guild members that were as young as me. At the time, I was seven. Ten years have passed and I have moved away, but still am close enough to walk in whenever.

Mirajane always says hi to me whenever I come by, I wave to her, grab my job, and leave. I don't feel the need to go to the guild all that often, I doubt many remember me. All eyes are now fixed on the dragonslayers and the other powerful ones, mostly associated with Natsu, I've noticed. My magic, like dragonslayers is ancient. I practice Cosmic Magic. It's a tough magic, it really takes a lot out of you, but it's worth it in the end. I even wrote a book for it, said book is currently rotting in the Fairy Tail archives. Almost all of the books on Cosmic magic are rotting in some archive or museum storeroom, never to see the light of day again.

I find it annoying, yet enlightening. Annoying because I love my magic and I wish more people knew about. The only thing stopping me from sharing it with others is that it is kind of like my secret, I'm the only wizard, I know of, who practices Cosmic magic, it's nice. Especially in battles, nobody expects what I do. Solar Flares get many, only sometimes I have to use Supernovas or Big Bangs. It's a very pretty magic, you can create stars on command and make planets from thin air.

I don't want to go to the guild today, but I need money to live, so I must. My luck has been nice lately, nobody, but Mirajane has noticed me. Sometimes I get people like Elfman not recognize and start yelling, so Mirjane has to explain. He remembers, he'll ask if I want to do lunch because we were probably friends awhile back, I'll politely decline and then things get awkward. I have to leave with a very red face and a the feeling of embarrassment radiating off of me.

I sigh, snapping myself from my thoughts as I brush my blonde hair back from my face, it's futile because it always falls back, but I feel like I have to at least try. I stare at my reflection, looking right into my baby blue eyes. I straighten my back and puff out my chest, trying to look manly, I'm not the manliest man at only 5'4'' and weighing in at 115 lbs, but I do try. I go back to slouching, wrapping my gray jacket around me, I know it's summer and it's at least 85 degrees Fahrenheit, but my jacket is like a security blanket. I pull my blue jeans up, they're supposedly 'skinny' jeans, but they're always falling down.

With one last glance at the mirror, I nod and begin heading to the door. I slam it behind me and step out into the sunshine, it's too hot outside, I could last another day. I'll go to the guild tomorrow, I turn around about to go back inside before I'm stopped, by my stomach growling. I growl back, muttering none too kind words under my breath as I turn back around and begin the walk to the guild.

I get there in about two minutes. I review my plan, get in, grab a job, get out, and go get food. It's easier said than done. I take a deep breath before I open the massive new doors, I slide trying to make myself as small and unnoticeable as possible. I make it to the board with no trouble.

"Who are you?!"

Lady luck is not on my side today. I turn around and see who has decided to cause a scene to day. It's Natsu. Luck must hate me today.

"I'm Veni, I've been here since we were kids"

Instead of walking away like a normal person, he begins circling me which draws much unwanted attention.

"Where's your mark?"

He hasn't changed that much since we were kids, he's still as loud as ever. I try my best to not snap at him.

"On my shoulder"

He goes in to grab my jacket, I jerk away as he grabs the zipper.

"Can I see it?"

"No"

By now, the whole guild is watching the scene unfold. Fuck my life.

"Why not?"

Natsu's beginning to get annoyed. He shows it so clearly on his face, it's almost funny.

"Because it's my shoulder, I'm entitled to say no if I do not want to show you my shoulder"

"I just want to know if you're faking"

Oh, he is getting angrier by the second, I kind of want to laugh.

"You'll have to rip this jacket off my then"

"That can be arranged"

His fists are starting to glow and I can feel heatwaves coming off of him, he's getting ready for a fight.

"Oh really?"

"Yes"

He launches himself at me screaming something about a fire fist. I dodge easily, he slides to a stop and is getting ready again. He starts running at me, but I'm even more ready this time.

"Solar Flare"

Out of my hands springs forth a brilliant golden light made up of white-hot acid that heads right into Natsu. The heat didn't bother him, I knew that, but the force behind it knocked him down. He was stunned, this was my chance. I blindly grabbed a job from the board and booked it out of there. As soon as I was halfway across town, I looked down to see what the job was all about.

It was a wanted poster with a picture of none other than Laxus. It said to bring him back to Fairy Tail for 500,000 jewels. This day just keeps getting better and better...


End file.
